dimension hopper
by angeldragonblood
Summary: After odd's failed attempt to stop xana fails, he gets sent to a different dimension. now odd has to find a way back to his own dimension
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Laser Arrow!"

"Odd be careful! If you get de-vertualized than X.A.N.A. wins." said a boy on a computer

"Got it. Laser arrow... oh no!" said Odd "I'm out of arrows. Jeremy."

"On it. Odd look out!"

Odd jumped over a rock but not in time. A laser got him in the arm and sent him flying back.

"Odd one more hit and you're done." said Jeremy

Odd got up and shot the thing that hit him. He ran toward the tower that was in plane site. Odd was about to go inside the tower when out of no ware a laser hit him dead in the chest. Odd flew back in pixels.

"Oh no Odd!" said Jeremy

Odd came out of the virtualizer and walked over to Jeremy. Odd was about to ask a question but then the floor turned into a black hole. Odd fell in but his hand was caught by Jeremy.

"I got you Odd." said Jeremy

"Jeremy I need you to let me go."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You'll die!"

"I know but right now the longer you wait to reset lyoko the more people die."

"But you won't come back Odd." Said Jeremy

"I know. *sniff* this is the better way. It's better to lose one than lose them all" said Odd who was choking on tears.

"I'll never forget you or what you did." said Jeremy who was also crying, he then let go

Chapter 1

Odd woke up in a bed. He looked around the room and saw that it was the nurse's office. (Oh it was just a dream) thought Odd. He got up and felt it starting to get chilly. He started to walk to the door when he bumped into a kid he never saw before. The kid had black hair, he had frosty blue eyes, He had a blue shirt that said "have an ice day", He wore navy blue, multy pocket jeans. He looked to be Odd's age. Odd instantly felt colder than he ever felt before. He turned around to apologize to the kid, but before he could open his mouth the kid said "so you're finally awake."

"Ah yea. Um... are you new to our school?" replied Odd

"Na man. You're new to our school."

"Wait, what are you saying." Odd said shock

"We found you unconscious on the campus." said the kid who than stuck out his hand toward Odd. "My name is Lucas, but everybody calls me frost."

Odd shook his hand but then quickly regretted it. He still was shaking his hand when he said "Now I know why they call you frost." the both cracked up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odd followed Lucas to get his new schedule. After Odd got his schedule he went to his classes. During his third period he saw that Lucas was there. He took his seat next Lucas and shivered.

"Ya it's going to take some time getting use to" said Lucas.  
"Well I figured that." Replied Odd  
"Hey Odd can I ask you something?"  
"Ah. Sure what is it?"  
"How did you end up in our school?"  
"I don't know. All that I remember was that I was fighting X.A.N.A and I fell into a hole. Then I woke up here."  
"Wait X.A.N.A.! But that's impos-"  
"Mister Yuki I didn't allow Mister Robbia to sit next to you to talk. Now I would like for you to answer this question. X over five times twenty over ten." Said the teacher  
Lucas sat there trying to come up with an answer. The teacher stared at him waiting for an answer that would never come. Lucas started sink in his chair. He took one big gulp and asked "what was the question again?"  
The teachers face started to get red the piece of chalk that he was holding snapped. He opened his mouth to holler at Lucas but words didn't come out. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a paper. He pretty much crumbled it before he gave it to Lucas. At Lucas's desk he handed Lucas the paper and pointed toward the door. Lucas got up and walked out.  
For the rest of the period Odd tried not to smile or crack a joke. After the bell rang Odd went to the cafeteria and sat next to Lucas, who was in a grim mood.  
"Hey frost what up." Asked Odd  
"Not right now Odd." Replied Lucas  
"Hey dude what happened?"  
" gave me a Saturday detention"  
"Bummer dude."  
Frost and Odd finished the conversation they had during class. As they started to walk to their fourth period class a laser hit Lucas dead in the back. Odd looked to were the laser was shot and saw a beetle like thing walking towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas got up and swiped his right hand on his waist.

"Lucas Yuri, ready for virtualization, code name frost, access code Lyoko." Said Lucas  
Suddenly two white rings appeared at Lucas waist, (one going up, the other going down). As the rings went there ways Lucas started to change as the ring passed his hand, they started to turn blue and he started to grow talons. When they went over his back a pair of blue wings bursted out of his back. Blue blades sprang out of his arms and legs. His hair turned light blue. A tail, which had another pair of wings at the end, popped out from Lucas. His upper and lower body became covered with scale like armor.  
"Odd stay back." Said Lucas and as soon as Odd was behind him he put both hands on the floor and shot a crystal blue beam out of his mouth that froze everything next to it and the beetle thing. Once it was frozen Lucas lunged at it with his claws and destroyed it completely. Than five more beetle things came crawling towards Lucas.  
"Heat wave!" Someone shouted than a ring of fire appeared and blew up the beetles.  
A girl appeared from the smoke of the explosion and walked toward Lucas. She looked at Lucas and said with a wink "its fifty five to forty eight now ice cube." Odd remembered the girl from his math class, (his third period).She wore a navy blue jacket that had a flame in the middle of it and jeans that were a light lime green color with a splash of neon on the sides. She had curly black hair that had a touch of green at the end with a head band that had a flaming flower that didn't burn. She had crimson red eyes and pale skin. She had wolf like ears and a bushy gray tail with a white at the tip. From what Odd could see she was wearing a tie die shirt. She wore a necklace with a purple stone. As she was getting closer to them he felt as if the thermostat was being put higher and higher.  
"I told you to stop calling me ice cube, Wolfe." Said Lucas.

"I'll stop calling you ice cube when you prove that you're smarter than me, which will never happen," she said, than she walked over to Lucas and whispered "who's your cute friend?"  
"That's Odd." Lucas replied  
"What's so odd about my question Lucas?"  
"No his name is Odd."  
The girl walked up to Odd and stuck out her left hand. Odd shook her hand and for the first time since he been in this school he felt warm. He looked down at her hand and swore that he saw three squiggly lines on her hand before she pulled away.  
"Aria, Daisy Aria." She said  
"Umm... I'm Odd." Odd responded  
"Hey Odd be careful with her. Get her mad than you'll be ashes." Said Lucas  
"So how did you get here?" Asked Daisy, ignoring Lucas's statement  
"He's a dimension hopper like you." Said Lucas  
Before the three could say anything else a nerdy looking kid came running to them. The kid had broken glasses and wore a green sweater that had "Grandma's favorite" stitched on the front. He had old ripped up shoes. His voice was high and squeaky. He was light brown. He wore old raggedy pants that looked like they have been worn for over a millennium.

"Hey Lucas and Daisy X.A.N.A is at it again. He activated another tower. Amelia is already there but she needs more help. One of you has to stay here and stop the beetle Borges and the other in Lyoko." The boy said "so who's going and who's staying?"  
"I'll go to Lyoko Malik." Said Lucas  
"I'll go too" said Odd  
"Who are you?" Asked Malik  
"No time to explain. Let's hurry." Said Lucas than ran towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
When they were at the warehouse Odd saw that it was exactly like the one in his dimension. Odd went to the virtualizor but was stopped by Malik.  
"Hey where do you think you're going. Not just anybody could go into the virtualizores" said Malik  
"Its ok Malik. He's been in lyoko before in his dimension. It should work" said Lucas  
"Excuse me but who is the genius here?"  
"Me!" Said Lucas  
"Right." Malik said in a sarcastic tone. "Ok you to get in the virtualizores and I'll transport you in." Said Malik than ran to the super computer "virtualizing Lucas, virtualizing Odd. Scanning Lucas, Scanning Odd. Virtualization" said Malik at the super computer

As soon as they were sent into Lyoko they immediately saw a girl running from, what looked like two giant hornets.

"Laser Arrow!" shouted Odd

"Ice Arrow!" shouted Lucas

They both sent arrow heads flying towards the hornets, causing them to explode. The girl that was running away from the hornets started to walk towards the boys. As she got close Odd saw that the girl was his age. The girl had a green tank top and black combat pants with a green stripe on each side. The girl wore green and black finger less gloves. She had black and neon green boots. Her hair was brown and curly. As the girl was getting even closer Odd saw that she had cat ears and whiskers.

"The tower is straight ahead." The girl said in a stern voice.

"Hi my name is Odd, and yours is?" asked Odd

The girl only gave him a glance and then ran forward. Odd stood still for a moment and gave Lucas a questioning look. _"Did I just get ignored?"_ Odd thought before following Lucas and the girl. They moved forward at a fast pace until the tower was in sight. As they were about to go into the tower more hornets appeared and shot lasers at them. Lucas was first to react. He spread his wings and flew past the lasers and impaled his claws into one of the monsters. Odd pushed the girl out the way and took the hit from the lasers.

"Odd look out. One more hit like that and you're done." said Malik

"Thanks for the warning. Laser Arrow!" said Odd while shooting another arrow head at the hornet

"Hey Malik. Enter codes R.L.A. C.F.S. F.W.W." said Lucas

Suddenly a staff appeared in the girl's hand. Lucas flapped his wings and a hornets immediately flew back frozen and on impact with the floor shattered. Odd shot another laser arrow at a hornet. The arrow head hit the target and bounce off towards another hornet.

"Awesome bouncing laser arrows." said Odd

"I believe the correct term would be ricocheting laser arrows." said Malik

"Aw shut up Malik. And don't correct Me." said Odd

"Cross Fire!" shouted the girl. A black orb that seemed to be made of fire shout out of the staff and struck the squid creating a black cross and disintegrating the enemy.

"Quick Amelia get into the tower before more appear." said Lucas than flapping his wings again freezing more hornets.

Amelia ran into the tower and soon Lucas, Odd, and Amelia were in the factory again. Amelia walked over towards Odd and stuck out her hand. Odd saw that Amelia hardly changed from Lyoko. The only thing that changed about her was her cat like features. Odd shook her hand and Amelia said "Sorry. We didn't get a chance to properly meet. I'm Amelia Alvarez, and you are?"

Odd's eyes flew open with shock. _"How could she forget my name?"_ Odd thought. Odd opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it when he felt Amelia nudge him in the arm.

"I'm kidding Odd. You don't know how to take a joke, Sheesh." Amelia said

The three walked to Malik were he greeted them with "Hurray we did it. Dance party.

"Sorry about him Odd. Were still trying to determine whether or not he was dropped when he was a baby." whispered Lucas to Odd.

Lucas's phone rung and he immediately answered it. A grin appeared on his face and he said "OK be right there." he hung up the phone and said to Odd and Amelia "Daisy needs our help. Apparently there are too many beetle bots for her to handle. Malik I need for you to give Odd and Amelia virtualizors."

"But we only have one more and that's Amelia's." replied Malik

"Really? What about yours." said Lucas.

"Me? Have my own virtualizor? Oh please that's crazy. I mean like really." said Malik than saw before he saw Lucas glare, making him comply with the order.

"Man this is no fare. Why don't I get to keep my virtualizor? I worked so hard on it and I don't even get to keep it. This is-" said Malik before he was cut off my Lucas

"Those things only take about five minutes to make. And besides you don't even have a virtual self." said Lucas and he took off followed by Amelia and Odd.

"I'll show you who doesn't have a virtual self." said Malik in a shushed voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fire Ball!" Daisy shouted, before sending a flaming sphere towards a group of beetle bots, incinerating any that were caught within the sphere.

When the attack was finished Daisy gave off a surprised expression seeing that twice as many bots appeared and began firing at her. She rolled out of the way of the attacks dodging all but one that struck her in her left arm forcing her to roll onto the floor. Daisy picked herself up from the floor and got ready to attack when a wall of pure ice formed in front of her. Daisy put her right arm over her left and looked up, where she saw Lucas standing on the ceiling.

"Hey it looks like you're the one that needs saving this time Daisy." said Lucas with a grin

"Just shut up Lucas. I had everything under control!" said Daisy

"Are you sure?" Lucas questioned with a smirk. "From the way I saw it you were losing." Lucas indicated towards her left arm where the laser hit her.

"Oh please, you act nearly as if you never got hit by a laser before." Daisy removed her hand from her injury to reveal that it had already healed and only left a hole in her sweater. "And besides, all I needed was a little break." She then pointed her right palm towards the wall of ice and emitted a tiny flame. "But thanks for the coverage. Blazing inferno!" The tiny flame thrusted forward instantly melting the wall of ice and continued forward, burning everything in its way.

"I believe the score now is eighty five to forty eight." She than continued forward towards the beetles and shot more flames.

Lucas jumped down from the ceiling and said "That's the Daisy I know." than ran towards Daisy direction. He ran forward and saw beetles that were almost burned to ashes, beetles that were blown up, and beetles that were pure black. He exited out the back door and saw Amelia, Odd, and Daisy standing still. When he looked past them he saw millions upon millions of different creatures. Some were beetles, others were hornets, there were even jelly fish looking things.

"So what's the plan snow ball?" Asked Amelia

"First were going to need a lot of codes for this battle. Odd you see that metal wrist band on your left Arm?" Lucas asked.

"Ya what about it?" asked Odd

"Swipe your hand across it and enter the code R.L.L.A." said Lucas

"Right what now?"

"Now you fire."

Odd nodded and pointed his wrist towards the creatures.

"Laser Arrow!" shouted Odd

Than a laser shot from Odds wrist and pierced multiply creatures.

"Amelia I need you to use your primary weapon." said Lucas

"What! Are you sure? I could get expelled." said Amelia

"Would you rather get expelled or have the newbie killed?" Lucas replied sharply

"Eh. Good enough for me." said Amelia, she than pulled out two pistols from her pants and opened fire on the creatures.

"Daisy I want you to summon him." said Lucas

"Right." said Daisy, she than pulled out a book from her jacket and read " Watashi ni kite, jigoku no banken!"

Suddenly a blazing vortex appeared. A beast that was aflamed appeared as soon as the vortex disappeared. It showed a figure that resemble a large dog but at least twice the size of the largest dog Odd every saw.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Daisy

"I've been working on a little trick." Replied Lucas. He then pointed his hand at the floor and a crystal blue beam shot out and started to build a realistic sculpture of him. "Daisy I think you know where I'm going with this."

"Yup, but do we really need another ice cube? I mean one ice cube is enough now were going to have two." said Daisy

"Just shut up and do the spell." replied Lucas

"Alright, grumpy. Seimei no jumon." said Daisy

Daisy's hand started to glow green and the ice sculpture came to life. It immediately spread its wings and sent ice shards hurtling at the creatures. Lucas gave Daisy a nod of approval and joined the battle. He took flight and shot ice beams at the creatures, causing them to freeze, than explode.

Daisy leaped on her creature, (An amazing feat due to it being made of fire) and charged forward creating a blade of fire and slashing everything in her path.

Amelia threw her pistols into the air and started to play with her own wristband. She quickly caught her guns and fired at speeds faster than the human mind could comprehend.

Odd stood in front of the entrance firing his lasers with more precision then he had before, for the fear of actually dying. Odd kept firing until he heard a click and a small tube fell from his arm bracelet. Than a laser shot from one creature, knocking Odd back, and before Odd could take a step a giant leach like creature appeared from behind him and swallowed him completely. Odd was stuck in darkness for a few seconds before the leach exploded leaving Odd facing another version of himself in all black.

"W...who are you?" Asked Odd

"I'm Odd Della Rubbia." Said the other Odd. He then touched a button on his arm bracelet causing a yellow tube to fall out. He then grabbed the tube and small blade appeared from the front end. "I'm also your executioner."


End file.
